


This Time

by rainbootae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, In the begining, Love Triangle, M/M, MidoKuro - Freeform, New found love, at least, ffs, fluffy midokuro, stophurtingtetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbootae/pseuds/rainbootae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was broken and abandoned by the person he loved the most. Then, someone found him.</p><p> Saved by the person he least expected, will his broken heart ever be mended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Midokuro but my undying love for Akakuro is unmatched. So I decided to put the two together.
> 
> I originally planned this to be a one-shot but I was too lazy to type one long document so...
> 
> Also, I love angst...
> 
> Enjoy...

"Let go Tetsuya…" the redhead took the prying hands of the sobbing tealhead in a firm grip and put them down as gently as he possibly could, "I need to do this".

 Kuroko's head was facing downwards, letting the floor catch some of the salty tears from his bloodshot eyes. His shaky hands, which are now placed at his sides, still bore the silver ring that was supposed to promise serendipity. _Bullshit._

 "You have a choice, Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko looked him in the eyes, which caused the redhead to look elsewhere. Akashi had moments when, even he, didn't know how to respond and right now was one of them; he absolutely hates it. "Tetsuya, I don't think I do".

 Kuroko could only look at him with great disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never knew Akashi could be this …heartless. He laughed bitterly at the thought, earning the worried gaze of a pair of usually calculative eyes.

 "So Seijuuro-kun, you're just gonna end it like this?" when he got no response, he laughed another bitter laugh that was much more saddened than the last one. He cannot deny the amusement that he felt; Akashi Seijuuro, the renowned CEO and notorious casanova, was an absolute idiot when it came to the matters of the heart.

 "I have my priorities," Akashi grabbed his coat and abruptly turned, "this was a waste of my time," he added as he approached the limousine waiting for him outside their supposedly shared house. Each step was agonizing, taking a little bit of Kuroko's sanity every time his lover neared the car.

 "Five years," Akashi stopped in his tracks. "You played me for five years and you even gave me this-" Kuroko removed the ring with shaky hands and threw it on the tiled floors. Akashi just continued to walk as the clanking of the discarded object resounded "-fucking ring!". Akashi froze at that and promptly faced his furious lover. Kuroko's tears continued to spill while he waited for the other's reply. Realizing that he could no longer stomach seeing his lover in such a devastating state; Akashi could only fake a look of indifference, "I suppose you could say that."

Then he completely left just before Kuroko's knees gave way and left him a sobbing mess on the cold floors. He cried his heart out before he finally succumbed to the solace of sleep.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, an unsuspecting figure stumbled upon the tealhead when he came to visit. The doors were left open carelessly and he came looking for Kuroko within the house when he happened to come across his unconscious form instead. In his panic, he immediately carried him princess style to his car and sped off to the nearest hospital.

 After he has ascertained that Kuroko was, in fact, just in deep sleep out of exhaustion, he brought his sleeping former teammate to his mansion. He was then greeted by a monotonous "Welcome back master" by a long line of chamber maids and coat-tailed butlers.

 He earned strange looks from them when he just gave a small nod to acknowledge them as he carried the sleeping form of Kuroko with little effort but great caution. "I will be in my room, tell father that I'll be absent for dinner," which was then replied by a simultaneous "Yes, sir". Then he proceeded to go up the flight of stairs to his room.

 He put the sleeping tealhead down gently. He stared at the ethereal beauty in front of him and sat beside him. The smaller man was just so captivating. He swept the strayed hair away from the sleeping face of his long unrequited crush. The slight shift of the younger male made him retract his hand.

 "You're finally awake Kuroko," he continued to play with the other's hair. Finally adjusting to the darkness of the room; Kuroko's eyes widened by a fraction when he came to recognize the person before him.

 "Ah, Midorima-kun?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Years Later  
> This is a time-skip

Inside a rather extravagant condo unit, in an elaborately decorated bedroom, a small figure was sleeping peacefully on a king sized bed. Meanwhile, a significantly taller figure was standing by the door frame, sporting an amused smirk as he took in the adorable image before him.

He neared the bed and sat beside the sleeping boy. He observed Kuroko with a gentle smile. He touched the alabaster skin which greatly contrasted the navy sheets; he caressed the face that could easily put a doll to shame; he tried to comb the ridiculous bed head with his bandaged hands.

He held his lover as if the other was fragile glass that could break anytime; he treasured him as if he were to leave him anytime.

He still couldn't believe the love that he has with this person; he couldn't believe that this love sprouted from, and came with, great pain.

_It was all too surreal._

He never would have expected things to turn out this way. He never expected his unrequited love to be reciprocated after such a long wait. Six years ago, when he came across a broken hearted Kuroko; he thought that he had just witnessed an end of a precious life, a great loss, but turned out to be a start of something new, something that would actually _make him happy._

In his stupor, he hadn't noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes quietly observing him. His train of thought was put to a halt when he felt the smaller male remove his glasses. He could only make out a smug grin on the blunette's face which was reflected on his own.

' _He is such an angel'_

"I suppose that's your form of good morning?" Midorima tried to reach out for his glasses, his smile still not faltering despite only being able to see blurred images. Kuroko, who was at a disadvantage because the taller male obviously had longer arms, sighed in resignation after considering his chances of actually winning this little game he initiated.

"You win," that pout he saw once he finally regained his sight was more than enough to be his prize but he wasn't going to let this chance pass. Kuroko was, after all, a person of pride (although discretely) and winning something meant getting something in return. "What do I win?," he said as his emerald eyes glinted under his eyeglasses. Kuroko paused for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My presence… for the rest of your life," Kuroko said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and looked at Midorima as if he was some kind of idiot which, in return, had the taller male shown an uncharacteristic display of pride while he said," I already asked for that three months ago and I could clearly remember you approve of it in a rather emotional manner".

Kuroko could only hold back his laughter, amused that the green haired male actually used their engagement as a retort. He had no qualms though. Every time he recalled Midorima's proposal under the blazing lights of the court, in the middle of a reunion game between Shuutoku's and Seirin's former players (who were, not to mention, aware of the plan), he couldn't help but smile.

He was in for a big surprise when Midorima suddenly landed on his back after shooting a three and got to his knees while the panicking tealhead checked his body for injuries. He could only sigh in relief as he playfully punched Midorima. To his surprise, the green head just hugged him as the taller male practically shook with laughter while a wide grin was plastered on his face.

Kuroko's tears glistened as the ring being placed on his ring finger practically did the same thing. The cheers and teasings were drowned in the background. It was just the two of them. It was their moment.

"How about dinner outside?" Kuroko considered the suggestion and smiled.

"That sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi encounters his ex-lover and his former teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the chapters get longer. Just not now.

A man dressed impeccably in a suit had just dismissed his meeting with an important client after reaching an agreement. Instead of feeling relieved, he felt exhausted. The deal was in the bag in the first place and the need to perform the formalities was a big bother to him. No one should ever underestimate him; he was an Akashi after all.

After a defeated sigh and a very annoying pleading session from a very persistent assistant, he ended up in _The Bistro_ with his airhead of an assistant. He came to question how he ended up with an incompetent personnel but this thought was soon set aside when he detected a familiar patch of hair with a peculiar shade of azure followed by one other, that was dangerously close if he may point out, by the color of a dark shade of green.

His heart began to twinge at the sight _. It couldn't be_. His assistant, Furihata Kouki, eyed his boss who suddenly stood up wide-eyed. His aura was completely different, from one of annoyance to something akin to a surprised one, and it wasn't the pleasant kind.

"Where are you going, Akashi-san?" the redhead just straightened the imaginary creases on his suit as he stared straight ahead," You just wait here". Furihata absentmindedly nodded when he saw Akashi's face visibly darken. He just stared at the CEO's back, his confusion was fueled when his boss went the opposite direction to the comfort room.

_What's going on?_

* * *

 

After the waiter left, the couple resumed their talk for a few minutes and proceeded to eat after an embarrassing growl from Midorima's stomach. They were in an isolated booth; both men enjoyed the privacy and the serenity. Not to mention, Midorima could actually feed Kuroko without having to bring an enormous "lucky item of the day" to obstruct their display of affection from the other people.

"You know Midorima-kun, I was really surprised when I found out that your tsundere-ness dissipates in the morning," Kuroko said in his usual monotonous voice .Midorima's cheeks reddened. He looked away and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

_Why the sudden topic?!_

"I-I don't know what you're saying Kuroko. I am not, in any way, a tsundere."

"Yes you are Midorima-kun," he countered bluntly. When the taller man was about to deny the other's claim, the tealhead just continued his statement," though, there are quite a few exceptions." Midorima arched his eyebrows at that, his interest piqued. The thought of his lover actually observing him sent his heart to overdrive. Kuroko took this as an approval to go on with what he was saying.

"Well, you smile a lot in the morning; you look me straight in the eyes when you're serious; you actually ask for a cuddle when we are about to sleep-" Kuroko paused for a moment to take a bite of his vanilla cake; not taking notice of his flushed lover who diverted his attention to eating his red bean soup,"-You also wear the most seductive smile when we're in bed and then you call me by my first name when we're having se-" he was cut short when the savory taste of red bean soup suddenly filled his mouth.

He nodded in approval, uttering phrases along the lines of "this is good", "no wonder you like this" and "wow" as he chewed slowly. On the other hand, Midorima was as red as he could get, silently thanking the gods for the fact that they were somehow hidden from the other diners' view.

When he has regained his composure, he looked at Kuroko. No wonder why he was silent. The sides of his mouth tugged upward as he took in the image of _his_ Kuroko, happily sipping the glass of vanilla shake in his hands. He couldn't help but chuckle at the smear of red at the sides of his lover's blissful smile. This caught Kuroko's attention and put his shake down for a second.

"What is it, Midorima-kun?" his head tilted to his right. The bespectacled man just laughed and reached for the other's face while admiring the other's cuteness.

"You have a little something here," he gently wiped the sauce off of the tealhead. Kuroko muttered his thanks as he stared into Midorima's eyes. To his surprise, the other male smirked and licked his fingers clean. It was his turn to turn red.

"I can't get enough of that soup," Midorima flashed a rare grin as Kuroko covered his heated face with his hands. Six years of this and he still isn't used to his surprise attacks.

"You did it again!" Kuroko said as his face became dusted with pink. Midorima feigned a look of obliviousness and neared the tealhead's face with widened eyes. "Did what again?" he can't help but chuckle.

Kuroko refused to remove his hands from his face as Midorima held his wrists, trying to gently pry the delicate palms away from Kuroko's face. Their melodious laughter was in tune with the classical sounds of the violin in the background. At that time, everything seemed to be peaceful; everything seemed to be perfect.

"Tetsuya?" a somewhat strained velvet voice intercepted. It was then that the feel of euphoria present a minute ago seem to have faded.

"A-Akashii-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what happened during the encounter, please stick around.

Kuroko visibly stiffened when his phone rang for the nth time. His exhaustion seemed to worsen when he reached for the cursed object yet again. The bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair shone under the light of his mobile phone. He groaned in frustration when the sender's name once again flashed on the screen. He proceeded to scan the distressing message.

_I need you._

He felt Midorima shift beside him. He silently prayed that the taller male wasn't awake. Unfortunately, the heavens didn't seem to be on his side. When he felt his lover hug him from behind and snuggle up to the back of his neck, guilt started to build up inside his chest. He shivered when he felt Midorima's breath on his ears.

"What's wrong, love?"

The uneasiness that came after that inquiry was starting to consume Kuroko. For the duration of their relationship, Kuroko has never kept a single secret from his lover. Why was he starting to do so now?

"I-it's nothing.." Midorima turned a suspicious eye to his fiance. _Kuroko never stutters_. He badly wanted to know what was bothering the smaller male but the pull of fatigue was greater than that of his curiosity. He pulled Kuroko closer and sighed in contentment. Midorima knew that prying further would get him nowhere with the tealhead so he just let it be for the time being. Besides, if it were a serious matter, his lover would tell him, right? They have trust after all.

"Okay, let's go back to sleep-" Kuroko's eyes started to water "-I love you, Tetsuya" the familiar endearment would cause tear after tear to fall from guilt stricken aquamarine orbs. Kuroko held back a sob.

"I love you too, Shintarou-kun"

The night continued with the bigger male drifting to a well-deserved sleep whilst the other one bawled his eyes out. The silence of the serene night only troubled Kuroko further. He massaged his temples as he heard the voices in his head grow louder. It has been like this for the past three days, after their unfortunate encounter with his ex-lover. It has been three days of confusion; three days of reminiscing; three days of doubt.

" _Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!"_ his conscience would repeat over and over again, but he just couldn't do it.

So, there, in the silence of the night, the tears in his eyes just continued to dampen the midnight sheets. There, in his lover's arms, Kuroko wept while the thoughts of another man plagued his mind.

* * *

 

"Kuroko-sensei! Midorma-san is really sweet, isn't he?" the looks of envy and awe that were directed to Kuroko turned to that of confusion when, instead of looking at least a bit happy, Kuroko looked worried and worn out. Do you really get tired of receiving different bouquets of flowers after three whole months if they were from the same person? Kuroko's fellow teachers would never know.

"Yes, he is" his fellow teachers didn't seem to notice how forced the smile was. At least it prevented the others from asking further. The distant look in Kuroko's eyes seemed to drift further. He started to wonder to himself.

"Yes, Midorima-kun is sweet but-" he traced the gold lettering on the parchment of paper that came with the bundle of flowers. He could somehow hear the sender himself read the letter in his normally soothing voice.

_I'm sorry_

_Forgive me._

_I still love you._

_Let's start over again_

_-A._

"-this isn't him.." he ended in a hushed tone.

It wasn't from Midorima and yet, he couldn't help take his eyes off of the singles red rose that was always atop the other flowers. A faint smile made its way to his lips as he held the flower, not minding its thorns that started to prick his pale skin.

The ringing of the school bell pulled him back to reality as he slowly made his way to the door with the bouquet at hand. It was time for the kids to go home. As he bid every child goodbye, Kuroko handed out flowers to them, but not before keeping one for himself.

The rose wasn't safe to be given to a child anyway.

* * *

 

"I'm home," Midorima said as he put his shoes away. He smiled when he saw Kuroko near him. "Welcome home," Kuroko hugged his fiancé and gave him a small peck on the lips which he greatly responded to.

Midorima cupped Kuroko's face and stroked his teal locks with his hands. _Was it wrong to check if he was really here after all these years?_ The shorter male closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Midorima's hands.

"You look so tired, love" the green-haired flashed a tired smile and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"So do you. Come, let's eat" with Kuroko leading the way, the couple silently walked hand in hand towards their modern kitchen. A frown made its way to his face when he felt the absence of Kuroko's warmth on his hands as the other male sat on his side of the table.

"Thank you for the food..." they said together before they ate in silence with a few words exchanged here and there before falling to a complete muteness once again. Not being able to handle the heavy atmosphere, Midorima looked up with the intention of having a real conversation with Kuroko but what he saw made him forget what he was about to say.

' _Again..'_

Midorima felt his stomach drop when he spotted the new addition to the vase in the middle of their dining table.

' _That's the 90th red rose,_ ' Midorima had just lost his appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I hope you feel what I felt.

Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time. Just thinking about what had transpired for the past three months was giving him a headache. He could sense that there was something wrong with Tetsuya and of course, he had an idea as to what-or rather- who was responsible for it.

After what had happened between him and Akashi when they had unfortunately crossed paths, he was damn sure that the redhead wouldn't leave the situation as it is. When weeks passed and he hadn't done anything to him, he thought that perhaps the redhead was targeting the most precious person to him instead, Kuroko Tetsuya.

That particular scene would always play in his head.

" _A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko immediately stood up, wide-eyed as Akashi's eyes locked with his own. The tealhead felt a hand hold his. He looked up to see Midorima. The greenhead signaled to the direction of the door and Kuroko understood it. He needed to run and, that, he did._

" _Tetsuya!" Midorima immediately blocked the way when Akashi attempted to run after the startled tealhead. Akashi's desperate eyes clashed with Midorima's stern ones._

" _Get out of my way Shintarou!" this alarmed the other diners. The staff also started to notice the ruckus and slowly surrounded the two seething males._

" _I'm afraid I can't do that Akashi," Midorima's gaze sharpened under his glasses, his emerald eyes holding so much hate. He was furious and Akashi was no better._

" _You know how much I dislike it when people look down on me. Step aside or you will regret it. I and Tetsuya need to talk about certain matters that doesn't concern you. We need to talk about us." Akashi moved his head to the side, barely dodging the fist that was sent flying to his direction._

" _Like hell it doesn't concern me! There is no "us" between you and MY Tetsuya, Akashi!" Midorima hurriedly excused himself from the crowd that has formed around them and sprinted out to find his lover._

_Unknown to Midorima, Akashi stood there and was left baffled by the fact that someone had the guts to stand up to him but the disdain that he felt for the greenhead was fueled when he had done something he shouldn't have. **He claimed what was his.**_

_The fuming redhead then left the restaurant and contacted his secretary. He said he had something to attend to._

* * *

 

_The same day, Akashi sat in his private office and stared at the portrait of a certain tealhead that was centered on his walls. This one stood out from all the other images of Tetsuya in the room, which was quite a lot, because Tetsuya was smiling._

" _That bastard Shintarou!" his papers were sent flying everywhere. His eyes held pure rage and his breathing started to become uneven. The bottle of whiskey was thrown to a heap of previously emptied ones._

_Akashi's uncle, Nijimura Shuzo, entered the room after he heard the crash. Noticing the shards of broken glass on the carpeted floors, he approached Akashi._

" _God, Akashi! What the hell are you doing?!" he held the younger male down before he could break any more objects._

" _I waited!-" Akashi blurted out which captured the attention of the raven head. "I waited! I planned everything already!"._

" _When father ordered me to make up some random fucked up story so Tetsuya would leave me and I did, I was so damn scared! I thought he would leave me but he didn't," Akashi started to punch Nijimura out of the blue but the other kept still and listened attentively to the story his nephew had to tell._

" _I was so fucking happy! But-" his voice started to break"-I still needed to, or else, Tetsuya will be gone forever," he held Nijimura by the collar whose eyes widened a fraction._

" _When father died, I was in fucking bliss! And I planned it immediately. How me and Tetsuya would continue our love after sorting out our misunderstandings."_

_His grip finally loosened. The older male took this chance to escape the other's suffocating grasp and took in heavy breaths, his eyes not leaving the young heir. He couldn't see the other's face but he could make out what he was mumbling about over and over again._

" _IlovehimIlovehimIlovehimIlovehi-"_

" _You're mad, Akashi!" the ravenette stood up and dusted off the wrinkles on his shirt. He noticeably backed away from where the other man was._

" _Yes! I am-" he laughed, almost maniacal"-and nothing! And NO ONE can stop this madman from getting what he wants!" Nijimura could only step back as Akashi was swallowed further by the darkness._

* * *

 

The next day, Midorima's paranoia was sent to overdrive when one Kuroko Tetsuya seemed overly enthusiastic about every little thing.

This morning, when they woke up, an uncharacteristic smile was plastered on the blunette's sleepy face. His lover wasn't a morning person. With this fact in mind, he stared at the smaller man's back as he got changed out of his sleeping clothes.

His mind didn't seem to register the lips on his as his thoughts consumed him. Kuroko had a questioning look when he pulled back. The taller man was in some kind of daze and he somewhat felt a pang of pain in his chest when the other didn't respond to his kiss, stood up and trudged towards the bathroom.

"Could he have forgotten?"

* * *

 

Midorima was drawn to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. With his towel around his neck, he proceeded to the kitchen to find Kuroko in an apron while humming a somewhat familiar tune.

After drying off his hair, he sat on his usual sit and ate the heavenly breakfast. Though he wanted to compliment his fiancé in his improved cooking skills, he couldn't bring himself to speak up and just simply observed.

Kuroko had a distant expression on his face. He ate normally but anyone could see how he would smile randomly, he was reminiscing. The greenhead knew that he had not done anything to get this kind of reaction out of his lover which led him to one thought, Akashi. As pink dusted Kuroko's cheeks and their eyes met, he couldn't help but look away. The small smile on Kuroko's face faltered when Midorima unceremoniously rose from his seat and left without a single word.

* * *

 

Kuroko tried to contact Midorima every time he got the opportunity to but he just wouldn't pick up.

"Sensei!"

He had no choice but to go back to the classroom when he heard one of his students call out to him. With a sigh, he approached the child. A sketchy drawing of him and his green haired lover was practically shoved to his face by the ecstatic child. His student was smiling up at him so brightly that it somehow gave him a smile of his own, only his was a sad one.

* * *

 

It was a quarter after three in the morning and Kuroko was still alone in the dining room. He lost hope as seconds, minutes and hours passed by. The smile that he had tried to maintain all day was pressed into a thin line which would tremble occasionally. His sky blue eyes where lackluster. Unable to fathom any more of his disappointment and despondency, he stood up abruptly and blew out the candle that has melted to its charred wick. The pool of red wax on the cake drowned such treasured words that he and his lover had held on to for six years, seven today.

He weakly stood up, wondering where all the strength and excitement, he had, went. With one last glance towards the discarded confectionary, he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Midorima-kun…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very very light smut and frustration.
> 
> Midorima's colors are showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Kuroko should really talk it out.

" _That's strange…I can't move…"_

Kuroko woke up to the sight of a mop of green hair and a strange sensation in his upper body. He rubbed his tired eyes to see a little better. His aquamarine orbs visibly widened when he finally saw and _felt_ what was going on. On top of him, his lover was on all fours, ravishing his exposed collar bones.

"Kuroko…"

He heard occasional groans and moans from the taller male. Kuroko bit his lip to refrain from making a sound. He stayed still while Midorima's lips wandered his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and red marks on his heated skin.

"You…"

He had difficulty in keeping his focus on what the other was saying but he heard it nonetheless. He couldn't help but shudder when he felt the other's hand travel under his shirt and traced sensual circles on his toned stomach. He felt the shooter's other hand slide up and down his inner thighs. The taller male's head was buried in the crook of his neck, suckling and marking with his tongue.

Kuroko was left to ponder about what the hell was happening as of the moment whilst trying so hard to pretend that he was still in deep slumber. He had a hard time recalling the events yesterday with the lewd sounds of sucking in the background and his lover hovering over him. In the middle of his thoughts, he noticed that the greenhead had stopped his advances. The sudden absence of warmth made him open his eyes. He peeked through his messy blue locks and quickly shut his eyes again when he felt the other withdraw his head from the base of his, now blemished, neck.

"You are all mine…"

Green eyes stared intensely and examined every part of Kuroko. He was memorizing him, owning him, claiming him.

Under Midorima's disconcerting stare, Kuroko was startled when the other quickly closed the distance between them. He licked Kuroko's cherry pink lips hungrily. The smaller male opened his eyes in shock, aquamarine meets emerald ones in an instant.

"Oh, you're awake-" Midorima moved his ministrations to Kuroko's jaw, licking it with the tip his tongue "-Kuroko". The taller male put his hand behind Kuroko's head and harshly crashed their lips together. Kuroko broke the kiss and breathed in heavily. His lover was obviously not being himself today. He wanted the other to snap out of it.

"M-Midorima-kun, please sto-nghh…" he didn't even have the chance to finish his statement and found himself in the middle of a battle for dominance. His pants and soft mewls in between kisses seemed to fuel the other's desires. With lust clouding the bigger male's mind, bandaged hands entwined in azure locks, roughly pulling at it. Midorima pulled away and neared Kuroko's ear.

"Why should I?" he whispered in a sultry voice. This sent a shiver down the smaller man's spine. He was too frozen in place to prevent Midorima from doing what he pleases to his body. His lover's strange behavior was troubling and it was starting to scare him a little. He desperately wanted to stop the other. With his new found resolve, he struggled to sit up.

"Midorima-kun-" he was unceremoniously pushed down the bed once again before he could even say what he wanted to. Now he was held down with such a strong force, he couldn't even move a muscle. He tried to push the other off of him but his attempt was futile. The other wouldn't even budge. He was sprawled on the messed sheets, under the predatory gaze of his fiance.

"Midorima-kun please…" his pleading fell on deaf ears as he felt a sharp pain near his neck. Teeth grazed at his skin and left marks that almost bled. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as a persistent mouth sucked all the air out of him.

"We should, at least, celebrate our anniversary, don't you think?" the greenhead breathed into his ear. The inquiry caused images from yesterday flash at the back of his mind, it made him feel sick. He was once again taken aback when he felt something hard poke at his stomach. In less than a minute, he was left panting and gasping for air when their clothed desires rubbed together.

"Ahn..Ah.." the taller male grinded on him while holding his ass firmly. He didn't want this!

"Kuroko…"

He felt deft fingers slide down his back. The friction he felt in between his thighs made the heat unbearable. Slender fingers dangerously pulled at his waistband. The only piece of skimpy clothing he wore was starting to get wet against his will.

The moment Midorima's hands entered his boxers and brushed against his member, Kuroko froze.

A loud sound resonated within the room.

With a shaking hand and eyes brimmed with tears, Kuroko ran. Meanwhile, Midorima was tending to his stinging cheeks. The haze in his eyes has finally cleared out as he watched his lover distance himself from him. He was unable to catch up to him for he was surprised by his own actions. He buried his face in his hands.

" _What have I done?"_

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the Kuro booty.
> 
> That is all.


End file.
